Papers
by Ilyasviel16
Summary: Aido and Yori are in a room. Aido somewhat finds a way to charm Yori, SOMEWHAT. And, it's all because of papers....


**A/n: I don't know where the hell I got this…. Well, I'm sometimes oblivious like my English teacher says… Also, please, take note that this, is an AH!!**

Sayori was the smartest kid. She was a bit too belittled. For example, her homeroom advisor, Mr. Yagari, gave her detention supervising duties on Friday afternoon and she hated it as much as she despised some people.

She slowly walked to the detention room. She was carrying a lot of stuff. Due to her carelessness, she dropped them. She cursed quietly and picked them up.

A mysterious hand gave her the last book. "Better be more careful next time, Yori-san, you might hurt yourself."

She turned to look at the person talking. "I have no time to talk to you. I have to supervise detention."

Aido Hanabusa laughed. "I have detention today, if you must know."

She expected some first year kid messing around. She was surprised to see someone who was in 3rd year. Just like her. Aido Hanabusa. Yup, life hates her.

Yori scowled. She briskly walked to the detention room. She sat on the empty teacher's chair.

Aido took a seat in the front row. Seems he's the only one that has detention this week.

'_Oh, lucky me. I'm stuck with the only person I have dreamed of murdering'._ Yori thought.

"Today's Friday and I have something to do after this, could you just please give me my assignment?" Aido said.

Yori sighed. She rummaged through the books and papers she brought. "Don't get impatient . You're assignment is to do lines."

Aido grinned. He cracked his knuckles. "My favorite."

"Pardon? You like doing lines?" Yori asked.

"Yup. It's either that or cleaning…or supervising the first years." Aido said. He licked his lips. When writing only your hand hurts, if it's cleaning or supervising, your whole body hurts. I thought you were smarter, Sayori-_chan_." Aido mockingly said, emphasizing the 'chan'.

She ignored his last comment and handed him 20 pieces of paper and a pen. "I need you to write 20 pages, back to back, full pages with 'I will behave in the hallways'." She chuckled. "What the hell did you do?"

"Is that interest for my personal life I hear?" Aido said.

She gave him a death glare.

"Yori-chan, I did nothing." Aido said.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Yori said.

Aido sighed. "I don't know why I'm talking to you, I said nothing." Aido mumbled something. "You're quite daft."

"Ahem. I am supervising you, Aido, you should start showing some respect." Yori said.

Aido snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Besides, doing nothing can't give you detention." She said, planting her arms to her waist.

"Oh, with Yagari-sensei, it can." Aido said. He then flicked a rubber band at Yori.

"Itai! And why's that?" Yori asked.

Aido laughed. "Uh-huh. Every week she wants to meet me at least once!"

Yori grinned. "You mean she gives you detention at least once a week."

He sighed. "But she never has been so mean as to take away my Friday afternoon."

Yori grinned then laughed. _He's such an odd boy._"So what did you really do, then?"

Aido bit his lip. "I guess I might have accidentally slammed a teacher to a wall and accidentally made out with a random girl. Then I could have accidentally tripped Yamada-sensei and accidentally made the girl I was making out with fall to the floor."

She laughed, again. "_Accidentally_? Yeah right, whatever, Aido."

"But I didn't slam the teacher on the wall on purpose, nor did I trip Yamada-sensei on purpose. I did make the girl fall on purpose, though." Aido said.

"I suppose you didn't." Aido smiled. He was impossible. He was getting comfortable, putting his hands behind his blonde head and leaning backwards. She didn't like him, but she had to admit that there was something she liked about the boy. "You should start writing your lines."

He pouted.

She took out her books and read. Aido was already scribbling fast but, he was also humming. Yori wanted to work in peace.

Yori clenched her fists. How could she work with peace in peace with the idiot humming? Yeah, bloody HUMMING!

She gritted her teeth and slammed them on the table. "AIDO!"

Her sudden action startled Aido and that made him make a big black line on his second-to-the-last paper. He cursed loudly and Yori threw him a correction tape.

"Aido." Yori repeated.

"What?" Aido said, annoyed.

"Will you stop that!" Yori said.

He grinned. "What?"

"The humming! The bloody humming!" Yori shouted.

He smiled. "Sorry love, no can do."

"Pardon?" She asked, a bit annoyed.

"I can't stop humming, it's my natural way of concentrating." Aido said.

Yori rolled her eyes. "Helps you concentrate? Well it ruins my concentration!"

He shrugged. "Too bad."

"Argh!" She tried so hard to remove that sound from her mind but, failed.

After a while, she heard Aido sigh. "I'm done."

She looked at her watch. "Impossible, 20 pages full back to back. Your time isn't even up yet."

When she looked at him, Aido was frowning.

_Do you really think I'd let you go that easily?_ Yori thought.

"Let me see those papers." Yori said.

Aido smirked mischiviously and walked over to the table.

"No." Aidosaid.

"What?" She asked.

"Iie, I won't give you my lines." Aido said.

Yori bit her bottom lip. She saw the lines on his table. Aido grabbed them and stretched up the hand that was holding them.

"Argh. I am in no mood for your games, Aido!" Yori said.

"That's too bad love, because I seriously want to play." Aido teasingly said.

'_Damn him. He called me love, twice! Baka!'_Yori thought.

Aido walked behind Yori. He was so near her, she could actually feel his breath on her neck.

"W-what are you d-doing, Aido?" Yori asked, tone almost wavering.

"Ah… Nothing." Aido said, a big smile on his face.

"Give me those papers." She demanded.

"Iie." Aido said.

"You're unbearable." Yori said.

"Yet, you love me for it." Aido said.

Yori turned around to face with the handsome boy. _Wait what? Handsome boy?_ Yori thought.

"And who told you that myth?" Yori asked, faking an evil smile.

"No one, but your pretty face pretty much tells it all, ne?" Aido said, then he grinned.

She blushed. "Give me the papers, Aido."

He smirked. "No."

"Give me the papers, or be quiet and sit down." Yori said.

"I still have to be here for… 10 minutes." Aido said, checking his watch.

"As much as I hate it, yes." Yori said.

He stretched the papers over to her.

"Finally." She said, she grabbed for the papers, but Aido pulled the papers away before she could even touch them.

"Argh! I will not play games with you, you brat!" Yori said.

He smirked and shook the papers.

She tried once again to reach the papers, but he took a step back. She glared at him.

That was a big, big mistake. Next thing she knew, Aido was so close to her she could feel his breath on her face.

"Nice try love, but still no." Aido said.

Yori just glared a death glare at him.

Aido smiled. Yori tried to step backwards, but Aido put his arm around her small waist, trapping her. She tensed.

She never knew anyone could move so fast, yet so slow. When his soft lips touched her, her breath was taken away. She gasped and he tightened his grip on her, pressing her completely against his body.

She didn't move, she couldn't even think. The pressure on her lips reminded her of what they were doing. Instead of pulling away – like she should've done – her hand sneakily snaked their way around his body and grabbed the paper from Aido's hand. Then she pulled away.

"Finally! I got the damn papers!" She shouted.

Aido smirked. And he whispered to Yori's ears. "You don't know how long I've waited just to do that, love."

She shot another death glare at him. "I don't care about your theatrics, Aido. I'm just happy I finally got theses damn papers from you."

Aido shrugged. "Eh. My time is already up."

"Great. Now go, please." Yori said.

Aido walked out of the detention room, while She fixed her things.

_He'll probably have detention again next week. That idiot needs to work up his behavior._ She thought, while she shook her head, her subconscious was actually saying _'He'll probably have detention next week, and you'll probably be able to kiss him again next week.'_

She frowned. Then she got her things and walked outside and went back home to Yuuki to enjoy her Friday afternoon.


End file.
